


Constant Vigilance

by Shewhxmustnxtbenamed



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: HOT SMUT, M/M, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed/pseuds/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco make plans for Valentine's Day. Basically half smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Vigilance

“CONSTANT VIGILANCE.” Harry shouted from behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, whipping around as I reached up to clutch my chest as I braced myself on the counter.

“Potter, you arse! It’s too early for this!” I breathed, glaring at him.

“No, it’s actually your arse I want.” He said deeply, stepping forward to pull me into a hug.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, my arms folding up between us.

“Smooth.” I muttered, an unsolicited smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth.

He grinned, his deep green eyes crinkling up at the corners as his gaze traveled over my face.

“You’re doing it again.” I muttered, reaching a finger up to brush against his stubbly chin.

“What?” He asked, tilting his head slightly, his arms sliding further around my waist.

“Observing me.” I muttered, letting my hand drop down to fiddle with the top of his house robe.

“I can’t help it. You’re beautiful.” He said quietly.

I puffed air through my lips and looked away from him, a blush spreading across my cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed the hollow of my cheek, reaching around me to grab the whistling kettle from the stove.

“Chamomile or Earl Grey?” He asked, opening our tea cupboard.

“Mmm.. Earl Grey.” I said, stepping aside to push myself up onto the island of our kitchen counter, swinging my legs as I leaned back onto my hands.

I sighed heavily and let my head tilt backwards, eyes falling shut as I listened to harry shuffle our mugs around on the table, preparing our tea. I heard the soft clink of glass bottles as the refrigerator opened, the glug of milk being poured into each cup followed by the tink of a spoon tapping against the ceramic interior of a mug.

Harry nudged my knees apart with his hips, causing me to look down at him. He smiled up at me, pressing a warm mug of tea against my stomach. I smiled back at him, wrapping one of my cold hands around the cup as I took it from him. He clinked our glasses together before taking a sip of his own tea, resting forward on the counter between my knees.

“Ever heard of personal space, Potter?” I asked, masking my smile with the rim of my mug as I looked down at him.

He remained silent as he smiled up at me, tilting his head lazily to one side. I sighed and rolled my eyes, resting my tea on my leg as I let my head fall backwards again. One of Harry’s hands slid up the outside of my leg, palm warm from the tea he had been holding. I smiled, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to see my face from this angle.

“Guess where I got us reservations to for tonight?” He asked, leaning forward to press a kiss against the base of my neck.

“Where?” I asked, unable to hide the curiosity in my voice.

“Maredo Steakhouse. Berlin.” He said, happily.

I snapped my head upright and gaped at him. “You’re kidding?” I asked, analyzing his expression.

He grinned and shook his head to show that he was serious. “Harry!” I exclaimed, abandoning my tea to throw my arms around his neck.

He chuckled deeply and wrapped his arms around me to lift me from the table. My toes glided across the ground as he swayed from side to side.

“How on earth did you get reservations?” I asked, pulling back just enough to look at him.

He smiled and looked down at the ground, ears reddening. “I made them three years ago.” He muttered, looking up at me again.

My mouth dropped open. “Wh?- th.. three years ago? Bloody hell Harry, we’d only been dating for a few months back then.” I said in awe, letting my arms slip from around his neck so that I could stand properly.

He shrugged and nodded, letting his eyes drop down to my shoulder. “I called them in December of that year to get reservations for Valentine’s day. The woman on the phone said that they wouldn’t have an available spot for the next three years so… I told her to go ahead and make it for then.”

“Harry that’s ridiculous. Do you know how expensive their cancellation fees are? What would you have done if we hadn’t stayed together?” I asked as I stared down at him.

The corners of his mouth tilted into a small, contemplative frown. “I guess I didn’t think about it.” He admitted.

I huffed in disbelief. “Harry we had only been together 4 months at that point and you’re telling me that you already knew we would be together for this long?” I asked.

He hesitated before giving a confirmative nod, his eyes slowly traveling up to my eyes. I continued to watch him in wonder, my lips slightly parted. I remembered back to when we first started dating. I was so afraid. As every date approached, I would be worried that it’d be our last one. At one point I was so completely sure that he was going to break up with me, I broke up with him first and practically ran from the park bench on which we had been sitting.

Of course, he chased after me, caught me by the arm and wouldn’t leave me alone until I told him why I was breaking up with him. It wasn’t until I saw tears welling in his eyes that I finally believed he didn’t want me to leave; that maybe he never would want me to leave. The encounter was quickly swept under the rug and we moved forward, just like we did with everything else. We always worked it out.

“Draco?” Harry asked.

I blinked, suddenly realizing that I had been staring at him this entire time. He held an expression of worry as he looked up at me, a frown creasing his brow.

“Are you alright?” He asked, reaching up to push a lock of my hair behind my ear.

“Yes, of course. I’m great.” I said with a smile, drawing him into another hug. I tucked my face into the crook of his neck, closing my eyes as I inhaled his rich, sweet scent. “I love you.”

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my shoulder, a large hand sliding up and down my back.

“I love you too, Draco.” He replied, a smile apparent in his voice.

I sighed against his neck, wondering for the millionth time how I got so damn lucky.

“How’s your back?” Harry asked.

I frowned at the question, trying to remember if I had forgotten about a recent back injury.

“Um.. It’s fine?” I said questioningly, continuing to embrace him.

“Oh really? You don’t think you might need… a massage?” He asked.

My eyes snapped open as I leaned away to look down at him, finding a mischievous smile spread across his face.

“Actually, now that I think about it..” I started, watching his smile grow. “My back is a tad bit sore.” I said with a grin, stretching my arms up in the air as I let out a long groan.

“Looks quite serious.” Harry muttered, small frown creasing his brow. “I should tend to it immediately.” He said before wrapping an arm under my legs, the other tucked around my back.

I let out a startled shout as he lifted me from the ground, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. He carried me easily, bouncing up the stairs as if I were light as a feather. He pushed through the door of our room and threw me unceremoniously onto the bed in a heap of pillows.

“Harry!” I exclaimed, twisting to look at him as he walked around the bed.

He laughed freely, grabbing the bottle of lotion from my bedside table.

“I beg your pardon your majesty.” He said calmly, bowing deeply before me.

Straightening up, he tugged the knot of his house robe loose, letting it fall to the floor in a heap around his feet. He stepped forward out of the silky pile, all lean muscle and tan skin, with only a pair of boxers to cover himself.

“Consider yourself pardoned.” I managed to say, my eyes following the ripple of muscle in his abdomen as he got up onto the bed.

I sat up on my knees, reaching for the knot in my own house robe, only to be stopped by Harry’s hands as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. He pulled my hands up out of the way as he slowly unknotted the rope of my waistband, his lips grazing the edge of my neck in a whisper as he slid the robe from my shoulders. One of my hands traveled up to knot into his hair as he kissed my neck. I leaned against him, sighing heavily as I rested my head back onto his strong shoulder.

His large hands spread across my stomach and chest, warm and rough across my smooth skin. He left kisses down my neck and across the back of my shoulder, hot breath washing across my shoulder blade. Slowly he slid his hands down my sides and over my hips, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of my boxers before tugging them down to my knees.

“Lay down.” He whispered against my neck.

I slid my hand from his hair and lay down on my stomach, arms folded up around my head. I sighed and hummed happily as Harry slid his hands up my back, rough palms slick with lotion.

He pressed his knuckles into my shoulders, twisting his wrists to loosen every knot that ever even thought about forming there. Dragging his hands down my back again, he pressed a thumb on either side of my spine, leaning forward into his hands as he moved up my body once more.

I groaned into the pressure, inhaling as he lifted up to repeat the action. Closing my eyes, I set every nerve to focus on exactly how Harry’s hands felt. Warm, large, muscular- but tender all the while. I moaned again as he pressed his thumbs into the knots in my shoulders, listening as he sighed with the effort of his actions.

As he was moving down my back again, one of his hands dropped lower to knead the flesh of my right bum cheek. I pushed my hips upwards into the touch as his other hand massaged my shoulder, keeping my upper half in place.

After a minute of giving attention to one cheek, he moved over to the other, dropping lower to play with my testicles. My breathing caught in my throat as I tried to press back against his hand, but his fingers retracted a moment later in pursuit of my bum.

His slicked fingers slid over the soft flesh of my arse and across my lower back. I felt his breath on my skin before his lips, moaning softly as he pressed a warm kiss to the cleft between my cheeks. I left out a hum and arched into the kiss as his hands slid up my back in a poor attempt to continue massaging me.

His kisses got lower as the movement of his hands became slower, eventually coming to a halt at my hips when he reached his desired destination. I sighed heatedly as he gave an open mouthed kiss to my entrance, tongue lashing out against me briefly. He kissed me again, this time letting his tongue lick a long strip upwards against the sensitive skin.

I could feel myself open up to him briefly before his tongue retreated, returning only a second later with much more force than it held before. My mouth opened with a shaky breath as he pushed his tongue inside me, strong, powerful and full of intent. I found my voice again and let out a moan of pleasure, causing his lips to curl up into a smile against my entrance as he worked his way inside of me.

I pushed my hips back against his face as best I could, expelling harsh breaths as hot waves of desire pulsed through my body. There wasn’t a rhythm to his actions, only strong movements of his tongue against my skin. I twisted our bedsheets in my hands as he slowly began working a finger inside of me, pushing it in and out at a slow pace as he left hot kisses across my backside.

I groaned loudly as his single finger was joined by another one, sliding into me easily. A sweat was beginning to form on my brow, breath catching in my chest every time I tried to let out a moan. I could hear his harsh breathing from behind me, but he gave no other sign of his arousal.

Slowly, he inserted a third finger into me, using small twisting motions as he pushed forward and backward. He was pressing down on my lower back with his free hand as he pushed his fingers into me, holding me in place.

“Harry..” I breathed, my body shuddering with pleasure.

I was suddenly struck by the fact that this was Harry Potter. The boy who lived. Savior of the world, fucking me with his fingers. I let out a long groan

“Harry.” I moaned in complete ecstasy, pressing my hips down against the bed to get some sort of friction. “Please.” I gasped, digging my hands into our bed sheets.

“Up.” He gasped, sounding just as turned on as I was.

I immediately brought my hips up, resting on my knees and hands as he got into position behind me. Growing impatient, I shifted backwards, rubbing myself up against his now lubricated cock. I let out a moan as I pressed myself back against him, moving my hips as harshly as I could.

He let out a shaky breath and stilled my hips with one hand, the other aligning his dick to my entrance. He slowly pushed forward, the head of his cock stretching my entrance wide against his soft skin. All breathing stopped as my mouth dropped open, eyebrows furrowing against the painful and pleasurable penetration.

I exhaled as he pulled back, my body tensing up again as he pushed forward once more.

“Draco-?” He asked from behind me in a choked voice.

“Yeess.” I breathed, letting him know that I was okay, and urging him into me again with a soft moan.

He pushed forward again with a long breath, as if it had taken all his efforts to slow down long enough to ask if I was okay. We both sighed heatedly as our bodies met, only reveling in the sensation for a moment before he pulled back again, thrusting forward with slightly more intensity.

I dropped my forehead down to the mattress as he began to pick up a steady pace, my breathy moans stifled by our sheets.

“Fuck, yes.” I sighed, struggling to breathe at the rising heat coursing through my body.

One of his hands slid up my back and under my shoulder, easily lifting me from the mattress to rest up against his body. I leaned back against his chest, one of my hands wrapping around to grip his thigh as he thrust into me.

I closed my eyes and rested my head back against his shoulder, mouth falling open as I breathed heavily. His lips connected with my shoulder, kissing their way up the side of my neck. I turned my face and locked my lips with his, kissing him for as long as I could manage before my need to breathe became overwhelming.

I wrapped a hand around and into his hair, his forehead resting against my cheek as he snaked a hand across my stomach. A slick hand wrapped around my cock, tugging upwards as he thrust into me.

“Fuck, Harry. Fuck.” I gasped, my fingers knotting into his hair as he repeated the motion. “Just like that- Yes- yes, ohh..” I moaned.

He responded by kissing my neck roughly, his thrusts gaining more intensity.

“God, Harry- Yes. Fuck, yes.” I groaned, now past the point of knowing what words were coming out of my mouth. All I knew is that I needed him to know how much I love this- how much I loved him.

“Turn around.” He gasped against my neck, releasing my dick as he pulled out of me.

Recovering quickly from the loss of sensation, I laid down on my back, capturing his face in my hands as he leaned down to kiss me.

The kiss was sloppy with desire, his lips parting with mine as we breathed heavily. He pulled away, pushing a hand through my hair as he looked down at me, bright green eyes sweeping over my face as if were drinking me in.

“God, you’re beautiful.” He breathed, leaning down to kiss me again.

I tangled my hands in his soft hair as we kissed, our breathing slowing down gradually as we lay together. After a minute or so of kissing, I wrapped my legs around his waist as a small reminder of where we were. Harry always forgot himself when he kissed me, as if my lips were the only thing he would ever need again.

He pulled away from the kiss with a heavy breath, an arm wrapping under my leg as he positioned himself against my entrance again. He pushed forward more easily this time, green eyes blazing into my own. I held his gaze for as long as I could, eventually giving into the dull burning sensation that now overwhelmed me.

Pleasure pulsed through my body with every slow movement that Harry gave. I arched myself up against his chest, my head pressing back against the pillow. Harry took the opportunity and connected his lips with my neck, leaving gentle, open mouthed kisses across my collarbones as he slowly pushed into me.

I exhaled, letting my eyes fall open again. Focusing on Harry’s face, I was  suddenly engulfed in the love that he was silently conveying. I slowly carded my fingers through his hair, watching his eyelashes flutter sweetly against my soft touch.

He continued to push into me at a leisurely pace, our breaths dancing in the air between us. He leaned his face down, resting his forehead on my own, only adding to the strong connection that had already formed between us. I closed my eyes as he closed his, my fingers now locked around the back of his neck.

His breathing was becoming more and more ragged, arm trembling with the weight of his own body. One of his hands slid between us, wrapping around my cock again. I arched my back upwards and let out a moan as he tugged upwards while he pushed into me, my need to climax now rapidly building.

“Harry.” I moaned, my voice pitching slightly.

“Draco.” He replied in a harsh breath.

Every muscle in my body tensed up, toes curling as heat pulsed through my body with deafening force. My head tilted backwards and away from Harry’s face as my mouth dropped open, the beginning of a moan catching in my chest as my orgasm crashed through my body.

Harry sighed in relief as I came, allowing himself to fall over the edge of his own release as he continued to push into me. I gently began carding my fingers through his hair, watching his face slowly relax as he came down from his climax. His breathing became gradually steadier, hips giving a few final thrusts before he slid out of me. His eyes slowly opened and he looked down at me, waving his hand as he brought it up to the side of my face, cleaning us both off.

I leaned up and kissed him, smiling as he lay down between my legs, the weight of his body a comfort to me. I felt a soft heat radiating from the covers below us, knowing that Harry had cast a silent heating charm to keep us warm. Between his intense body heat and the warmth of the bed, I concluded that I’d never be cold again.


End file.
